viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 8
Name: Logan Heremiah Districts: 8 (6, 10) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Logan is very sweet and nice with the people who like him, because he believes that love makes the love happens and if a person loves someone, this people will love back. In the school, he is very popular and everybody calls him 'the bad boy.' He is very friendly with his sister and his family, but Logan has a dark secret and no one knows about it. He is cold, tough and rude with the ones that he does not like and with the ones that he thinks that is a threat to his family. Backstory: Logan born in one of the richest families in the whole district 8 and he knows that his district is really good, even with the hunger problems of the poor habitants. His father (Hiuri, 46 years old) is drunk and he left Logan's mother alone with the two childrens. His mother (Laura, 38 years) tried to keep Logan and his sister (Lagona, 13 years) safe, because she knows that they are the future of the family. He has a dark secret since the eight years old and he never ever will tell about it with someone. His dark secret is: he was starving and some adult people were eating some Capitol foods in his front. Suddenly, he attacked the people, killing all of them and keeping just one alive. Well, for a while. Then, he pushes the person to the oldest factory in the district, and he stabbed him for long minutes until the quick death of the person. Height: 6'1 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Spear Strengths: Brute Strenght, Speed Weaknesses: Tree Climbing, Swimming Fears: Technophobia Interview Angle: He will be over-confident and tell the interviewer about his last minutes with his younger sister. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab something really close or a spear and run off the bloodbath with supplies. Token: A small photo of the factories of his district. Alliance: A confident girl. Name: Brittany Montene Districts: 8 (9, 5) Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Brittany is sweet and cute with everyone that she knows, but she really hates everyone who trains for the Hunger Games. Backstory: Brittany had the life that everybody on her district wanted. Growing up, her family was one of the wealthiest in all Panem and she always lived on the richest part of her district. Her mother was a previous victor, and she always had a lot of money to take care of Brittany and her brother. Brittany's brother was called James, but everybody that met him calls his person as Training. His surname means that he trained all the life along with Brittany's father. He invited Brittany to join the career academy, but she recused. Two years before Brittany's reaping, his brother was picked up to participate in a previous Hunger Games. He died miserably, and Brittany got upset and blamed the training due her brother's death. Height: 5'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Spear Strengths: Speed & Agility, Intelligence Weaknesses: Small, Brute Strenght Fears: Becoming poor Interview Angle: She will try to be liked by the Capitol crowd using her beautiful appearance and her sweetness. Also, she will try to be funny. Bloodbath Strategy: She is pretty fast, so she will try the bloodbath. She will try to hold one spear, and then, she will collect some important supplies like ropes and food. Token: A small pearl that she hides on the pocket. Alliance: Any sweet person, but no Careers.